1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toddler car seat shade and more particularly pertains to provide shade to a child in any car seat through a readily attachable and usable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car seats for children and sun shades of various designs and configuration is known in the prior art. More specifically, car seats for children and sun shades of various designs and configuration heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing safety and comfort for children when seated through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,838 to Negahdari discloses a multipurpose infant shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,883 to Mayo discloses an infant sun shade apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,779 to Myers discloses a sun shade for an infants car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,162 to Pap et al., discloses a sun shade for infant seat and the like.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,426 to Mannisto-Iches discloses an infant protector shade for automobile use.
In this respect, the toddler car seat shade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing shade to a child in any car seat through a readily attachable and usable device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved toddler car seat shade which can be used for providing shade to a child in any car seat through a readily attachable and usable device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.